


Voyeur

by hopefulmemoir



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulmemoir/pseuds/hopefulmemoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England and Canada exploit one another to satisfy fantasies that neither wanted to admit to having. Contains elements of UKCan, PruCan and FrUK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This has elements of UKCan, PruCan and FrUK with the latter two being more explicit. If you do not like, do not read.
> 
> There is implied sexual content: voyeurism, intercourse, masturbation.
> 
> This story contains explicit language.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise specified. This story is not for monetary gain.
> 
> Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

Their arrangement wasn't something England asked of Canada or vice versa. The first time England caught Canada, he'd punished the nation swiftly and harshly. Canada slinked off to church to confess his sins and they went about their days. The second time England was less harsh, offering stern words of disapproval. The third time…England pretended he didn't notice. How often had Canada slipped under his radar before, watching him during his nightly encounters? The next few times England tried to subtly check if Canada was watching. It seemed rather trivial, but England got off on it, enjoyed his partner more thoroughly when he knew Canada was watching.

"I don't mind." England remarked while they were having tea.

"I know." Canada replied quietly. He was young, blooming into a man, still awkwardly adjusting to his developing body and the new sensations that accompanied pubescence and adolescence. It came as no surprise to England that he was curious, and has been for some time, but religious doctrine forbids Canada from acting on desires. It was twisted logic, justifying their arrangement, but neither cared as they indulged.

England found out quickly he liked it when Canada watched him, but he found it unbecoming when anyone else did. So England reserved that particular fantasy for when Canada was in town, or when England was visiting.

It never occurred to England to bed Canada himself and Canada never made a proposition.

Their exploits weren't an affair, but it felt like one, and it continued well after Canada gained independence. They never actively sought one another, visiting for the sole purpose of these exploits, but when their lives permitted as they were participating in conferences or meetings they partook in their dark fantasy, feeding off one another, relishing the gratification as they sinned.

Neither thought they would get caught.

"Oh my god!" The woman shrieked and fled before England could get a word in to explain. Canada gave a sheepish smile where he sat.

"I'm sorry." Canada muttered. England shrugged; if Canada couldn't watch there really was no point to the encounter anyway. "I have an idea." Canada stated. "Something new we could try." England listened.

He'd never been on the viewing end before, but where England sat, gaze casually drifting towards Prussia, who was growing more uncomfortable where he sat, and the absence of a certain Canadian told England why. It made a curious desire burn in his chest; it felt so wrong and yet England couldn't look away. When Prussia climaxed England had to hold back a groan. France noticed, but England blew it off as anger and aggressively argued to stress his point. Had he not reacted so quickly, France might have noticed England's pupils were blown from arousal.

Apparently watching was almost as good as participating. England jacked off during lunch and his release came far too quickly, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

Unlike Canada, England could not disappear from the table unnoticed and return several minutes later, still unnoticed. So, instead, England groped and worked France to completion (the man had a bit of an addiction, which England was quite happy to exploit) while Canada watched. England tried not to look towards his former charge, failed and he stole a glance. Canada's eyes were half lidded, blissful almost, lips parted, a pretty blush dusting his cheeks. England had to turn away. He finished France off, who crumpled his papers as he released.

When England jacked off to that, he was embarrassed to say he imagined Canada working him so furiously.

"I want to try something." England decided. Canada hummed.

England was not new to bedding someone in public (there were times when he fucked whores in the streets of London under moonlight, but that was a long time ago). It was so taboo, and so much easier to get caught. England and Canada did it anyway, in clubs at first (sneaking off to the toilet with some broad was easy enough) then in malls, the streets at night, and it was bringing England back to a time when he was far less civil, well-mannered and proper. He found himself behaving more aggressively with his partners, grips bruising and teeth biting. England didn't bother hiding that Canada was watching either, he sought his eyes as he drove into whomever he'd convinced to lay with him.

It was addicting, and quickly spiralling out of control. They were thrill seeking, seeing where they could fuck and not get found out, without actually fucking one another. England wouldn't cross that bridge, and Canada would never ask him to.

"We have to stop." Canada stated. England was still in a post orgasmic haze. His partner had long since left, satisfied or not, England really didn't care.

"I know." England met Canada's eyes. "I know."

They stopped for a while, drifting somewhat, living parallel lives, interacting for work only. It was during a conference, the meeting had gone terribly and England could not believe how many grudges were still being held against him, when he arrived to his room and found Canada in bed with Prussia, who didn't notice, but Canada did, and England didn't leave. When they reached their peak, England slipped away so as not to get caught. The last thing he wanted was Prussia to freak out on him when the aforementioned male was naked.

"Mon cher," England turned towards France. His timing could not be better. "I know we meet tomorrow but…perhaps we would benefit from a pre-meeting?" England's gaze darkened.

"Yes, let's."

England hadn't seen Canada, but he heard the nation leave when France finished. A dark grin graced his lips briefly before England tugged France into an aggressive kiss.

They didn't speak the following day. When they met for their meeting, neither mentioned what had happened. The last meeting before departure, Canada and England exchanged knowing looks and that iniquitous desire England should bury blossomed, renewed.

~o-o-o~

**Author's Note:**

> What is this. I don't know.
> 
> London, England is the city that has the second most surveillance in the world (at the time this was written) and I don't know but maybe that translates to a fetish of England's. I chose Canada as the 'partner' since he's invisible and least likely to get caught?
> 
> HM


End file.
